cncfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Helix Armada
Quotes Helix " The tunderstorm begins" "Like a ton of bricks" "You have a target for me?" "They look so small from up here" "Who are they?" "Something down there?" "Helix on the scene" Hello. Hello Helix Armada, I've put this on some Talk Pages on which you've commented, but I figured that maybe you wouldn't read them. Sooo, I also figured I may as well put it on your Talk Page: please, after commenting on a Talk Page, type ~ ~ ~ ~ (without the spaces between them) to sign your post. You don't have to tell your name in the post itself and it's easier for other contributors to reply to you (here, on your very own Talk Page for example). If you've forgotten to type the tildes, you can always edit them later on. Not saying that you absolutely HAVE TO, it's just easier for us to see who commented and when. Thanks. AthCom 15:04, 11 July 2008 (UTC) How to make a Helix Hunter-Killer Team A good combination of Helixes is: 1 or 2 Helixes- Gatling Cannon(s) for infantry 1 or 2 Helixes- Speaker Tower (s) to heal 3 or 4 Helixes- Bunker full of Tank Hunters for tanks and aircraft With this you can decimate an enemy convoy in seconds. Also totally lay waste to Easy Army bases in minutes. This hunter-killer team is good for China Mission 4 (Zero Hour obviously), the one where you have to stop the GLA from retreating to the north. Helix Armada 20:40, 14 August 2008 (UTC) How make a mobile Scud Storm (almost) Build 6 Scud Launchers (Launch all rockets simitaneously)and kill every thing you see!!! Have fun! Helix Armada 23:32, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Congratulations! You have proven to be a valuable EVA-Intelligence editor. Congratulations! Congratulations! You have proven to be a valuable EVA-Intelligence editor. The USA, GDI and Allied forces have recognize this and reward you with this Medal. Also thanks for not adding fanon to the wikis. (Saffy Nurbs 00:31, 17 October 2008 (UTC)) Thanks! Thank you for the medal. I am honored. Helix Armada 00:38, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Red Alert 3 Red Alert 3 is OUT!!!!!!!!! Thank you for your contributes here we don't get many editors or edits here lately.(Saffy Nurbs 04:03, 12 January 2009 (UTC)) I got an idea, how about ask User:MikaelGrizzly about becoming an admin here?(Saffy Nurbs 00:29, 24 February 2009 (UTC)) Template:Quote We now have a new Quotes Template to fix up the old Quotes and turn them into the new ones. Here is an example: Replace "Next time I drive Tank Okay?" :Conscript with new ones like this: Try replacing the quotes on many pages because we got a new Template:Quote.(Saffy Nurbs 04:24, 14 March 2009 (UTC)) Come on you could do more edits than that. We need absolutely every user in the Community including Random IP Addresses to fix up the wiki.(Saffy Nurbs 04:19, 16 March 2009 (UTC)) Well, I don't know much about the Tiberium Universe, so I'll focus on the Red Alert and Generals articles. Helix Armada 04:32, 17 March 2009 (UTC) People, I actually have a life Please note I will not be able to do edits everyday because of real-world stuff. Helix Armada 18:23, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Uprising Just to let you know I don't have Red Alert 3 Uprising because I can't find it at any of the Stores including Best Buy.(Saffy Nurbs 05:13, 15 April 2009 (UTC)) Hey there, thanks for your support, I'm trying to do the best I can. It is a bit hard for me to take screenshots because none of my two computers have the print screen key working... 'nyways, I'd like to ask some questions. 1] Can I create a Command & Conquer: Sole Survivor page? I see there is none... I know it has no plot and stuff, but still it would be useful in my opinion. Also, tell me if there's anything else I can do other than screenshots. I was also planning about taking a better screenshot of the GLA Scorpion Tank I think that screen sucks :P. Greetings. Also, I hope I didn't post in the wrong place. (User:CKeen 19:40, 15 April 2009 (UTC)) Well, as I've seen there are pages in this wiki [[Uprising|this one] ] that are not treated as if they were real, and describe the product. So maybe I could make a similar page for sole survivor, without mentioning the non-existant storyline. But anyways, I'll make sure to ask Grizzly first. Thanks for your help and excuse me for my terrible english (User:CKeen 19:55, 15 April 2009 (UTC)) Don't worry it's okay, I'll do it later because I have Red Alert 3 and Uprising installed on my laptop and not on the main pc. As for now, I took pics of all the tech buildings of red alert 2, which were missing. I'll also try to edit those pages a bit... "The damage is too extensive!" :P There you go, I managed to add new pics for the Psionic Decimator and the Vacuum Imploder. Also added a new screenshot for the futuretech page. Hey, have you downloaded Uprising yet? I did, it's a pretty cool expansion and the new skirmish maps are seriously good. However I think some units unbalance the game, and those units are the Harbringer and the Gigafortress. The Harbringer literally won the allied campaign for me... Other than that it is very good, but it doesn't have online play. (Well I guess that's why it costs 19,99 €). CKeen Can you please edit more often? This wiki is starting to become lonely again. (Saffy Nurbs 03:51, 27 April 2009 (UTC)) No I haven't downloaded Uprising yet. Helix Armada 04:44, 27 April 2009 (UTC) We have alot of stub pages in the Category:Stubs category. Could you please help us out with those?(Saffy Nurbs 02:26, 28 April 2009 (UTC)) Just to tell you I'm IP Address 24.5.217.87 if I'm not signed in. Helix Armada 16:27, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Soviet Tez 10:58, 4 May 2009 (UTC)Hey for generals i deleted the Russian section since it's a mod and not part of the game, please correct me if i edit wron, beacuse i quite new. Template:Unit We have improved on our units template so its time to replace the old templates with the new upgraded ones as in go to pages like Crusader Tank and add the new improved Unit Template.(Saffy Nurbs 03:59, 12 May 2009 (UTC)) Template:Structure Read there to know how to use such template on the Structure pages.(Saffy Nurbs 00:19, 14 May 2009 (UTC)) Quotes Why not the most fun ones on top of this screen?!? Like: *The Napalm Bomb is ready, heh, heh, heh. *The Nuclear Bomb is ready, hehe, heh, heh. *Let's ruin somebodys day.. or, when unloading("v" in default) *Get out there and take care of business.. *HA!! More room for weapons.. *Come back when you're ready for some more... Greetings, Spoon0fDoom 08:48, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Talk pages Please do not use talk pages to make personal commentary. They are there to discus ways to improve the content of articles, not as mini-general discussion forums. - Meco (talk) 09:46, 8 June 2009 (UTC) OK, sorry for my mistake. Helix Armada 23:51, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :A reminder that talk pages are to be used to discus ways to improve the article. - Meco (talk) 02:44, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Hey there Helix How's it going? Good to see an old editor back and kicking it old-school ;) http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/thumb/4/4a/Naglowaa_se.gif/11px-Naglowaa_se.gif Tagaziel (call!) 12:19, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Renegade missions Of course, it's a great idea! If possible, try following this layout, adding subsections (such as Notes for various trivia on the mission or Characters appearing) as you see fit. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 15:36, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Missions so far Absolutely wonderful work. I jus checked one thing - you could try using the Renegade editing tool to help you with the transcripts - the string editor there has absolutely every string in the game presented as text (even those normally not printed as subtitles or captions). http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 08:35, April 14, 2010 (UTC) RenTools http://sourceforge.net/projects/rentools/ Should be fairly easy to set up. Also includes a W3D viewer. You might also want to try opening the strings.dbb file with Wordpad. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 07:07, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :It's perfectly safe. Hell, it's an official Westwood release, you don't get any safer than that. :) Myself, I'll be back to editing from time to time, real life is interfering (and I want it to - I'm engaged and getting married!) http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 21:52, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Latest updates Hey Helix. Well, life's been treating me pretty fair. I've got married in August (to a fantastic woman), though she's currently 650 km away, I'm still studying law and am preparing to write my master's thesis and still lose life over Wikia. Plus, we have PUPPIES now! Little beautiful welsh corgi pembrokes! http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 06:55, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi helix, I dunno if ur the best person for this, but ur the first one i saw on here, so I'll give it a shot. I'm trying to apply some math to the pictures of the kirov airships. Can you please email me at jonathansmth19@gmail.com to talk more about this? It's for my math course project.